A Lost Beat and An Extra One
by Megwill
Summary: A soldier had been lost in battle. Yet, during that battle two wounded had found each other and were able to stop the blood loss in their own hearts. It was unbeknownst to them while healing the loss in their own hearts, they created an additional one.


Song _Exit Wounds_ by _The Script_, it's a great listen.

Booth handed Vincent his cell. I heard the glass shattering shot and turned immediately as did everyone else to see Vincent lying on the Jeffersonian's cold floor. I bent down beside Booth as he kept pressure on the wound. Broadsky did this damn him! I hear Booth's voice. "You have to stay with us. Come on Vincent! Come on!"

I look at Vincent who is mumbling "Please don't make me go. I like it here."

"No, no Vincent. You're my favorite we would never make you leave." I look from Vincent to Booth. Booth has let up on the pressure and closed his eyes in defeat. Vincent is dead.

_My hands are cold my body's numb  
>I'm still in shock what have you done<br>My head is poundin, my vision's blur  
>Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word<em>

I look to Booth and then to Vincent and back to Booth. "No, no don't stop. You have to keep pressure right Booth?"

I look at him blurry eyed, knowingly. I realize he has seen this before in war I hadn't ever lost a friend who I worked with everyday, never had anyone I worked with die in my arms. My hands now covered in their blood. Either way it doesn't matter if you have seen it before or not. It hurt.

_And it hurts so bad that I search my skin  
>For the entry point, where love went in<br>And ricocheted and bounced around  
>And left a hole when you walked out yeah<em>

Booth said that I was to stay at his apartment tonight. I know he was worried of Broadsky honestly I was too. I agreed. Now I found myself unable to sleep thinking of Vincent he had asked me to not make him leave. Why would I do such a thing? He was a wonderful friend and now he was gone! I began to tear up at that thought.

I shifted uncomfortably on the couch repositioning myself to try and get some shut eye. It was early morning, a little late for that. I inhaled and walked toward Booth's room. I'm unsure how much more hurt my heart can take. I exhaled as I pushed open his bedroom door. Booth sat up quickly drawing his weapon and I held my hands up in surrender.

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
>Can anybody help me with these exit wounds<br>I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose  
>And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds<em>

He asks a stupid question but I don't laugh. "Do you want me to put away the gun?"

I nod a meek yes and my un-socked feet carry me slowly over to him. I talk, more of ramble about the events of the day through my tears as I make my way to him. He takes my hand and I take the gesture as a meaning to sit down beside him.

_Whoooooaa uuuh where their leaving, the scars you're keeping  
>Exit wounds, where their leaving, the scars you're keeping<em>

"He said don't make me go Booth. Why would he say that? I wouldn't make him leave, he knew that." Brennan said

Booth sighed and put his arm around me. "No, no you've got it all wrong Bones he wasn't speaking to you." Booth said

"Yes he was Booth. I know he was talking to me I was the only person there, and you. He wasn't talking to you." Brennan said

The events of the day come flooding back to me they are still so fresh in my mind. Vincent's blood pooling around him on the Jeffersonian floor for all too see. Booth had put pressure on the wound. He had tried his best to stop the bleeding to no avail.

"He was talking to God." Booth

"No, no Vincent was like me Booth he was an Atheist." Brennan said

The team went into momentary shock after his death. Everyone met up. We were all on a type of auto-pilot as we stepped out of that room. The fact of the matter was Vincent was gone. He had been shot in the heart. I hear Booth's voice and I'm drawn back to the present.

"He was speaking to the universe then." Booth said and I seem to accept his answer crying a bit more and for once not holding back.

_Marks a battle still feel raw  
>A million pieces of me on the floor<br>I'm damaged goods for all to see  
>Now who would ever want to be with me<br>I've got all the baggage drink the pills  
>Yeah this is living but without the will<br>I'm Blacken out I'm shutting down  
>You've left a hole, you walked out yeah<em>

I lean my head toward his shoulder but don't set it down. I pull back and look at his face my blurry eyes plead with his, "Can we just…?"

He knows what I'm about to say and is eager to comfort me. "Of course that's why I'm here." Booth says.

He lays down on his back bringing me with him. I fall into his embrace and cry into his shirt fisting it as he rubs my back and smoothes my hair while whispering words of comfort. I rub my head deeper into his chest and inhale him. Booth. I love him.

My head is still on his chest when I feel him kiss my hair softly. I open my eyes and pick my head up turning my neck to see him better. My eyes are now on his. He stops running his hands over my hair and brings his thumb to my cheek wiping away my tears. I smile sadly repositioning myself I bring my lips to his and kiss him properly. I don't feel his other hand rubbing my back anymore but it is now cupping my face instead.

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
>Can anybody help me with these exit wounds<br>I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose  
>And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds<br>Wounds … where their leaving, the scars you're keeping  
>Exit wounds …. where their leaving, the scars you're keepin<em>

I didn't know what I had started with that kiss. A kiss that was first slow deep and held a methodical rhythm in time had quickly turned into a passionate filled kiss. A kiss which held need and dominance so very badly. Booth broke our feverish kiss and I begged him.

"Please Booth, I need you tonight." Brennan said wanting more.

My eyes did most of the talking but he understood anyway. Our lips met again and I raised my arms up as I sat up. He took his sweatshirt back and threw it on the floor. We undressed quickly and soon I found myself in every sense 'in bed with Booth.' I pulled the comforter up over my naked body. Booth smiled at my shyness a 'who would have thought' smile as he kissed my neck.

We lay in his bed both of our bodies tired from the strenuous workout we had just put them through. I lean my bare torso over his then lay my head on his chest. I continued to trace his arms with my fingers drawing lazy circles. I then looked close at the skin I was laying on top of. Not an inch in front of my eyes was a scar on his chest from a bullet he took for me. Tears sprung to my eyes so suddenly they surprised even me.

"What is it Bones?"

I kissed his scar sat up and then bit my lower lip as he stared at me. "While I _didn't_ want Vincent to go, I _couldn't_ let you go Booth." I exhale a shaky breath as he looked at me now sitting up, the comforter wrapped around me. I glanced at him his almond eyes meet my own dark blue irises. "I love you." I shrug my shoulders a hint of a smile graces my lips. He rubs my arm smiling back.

_Lose your clothes and show your scars, that's who you are! Lose your clothes and show your scars, that's who you are! Lose your clothes and show your scars, that's who you are!_

Unaware to either of us the events of that night would always be marked. Always be with us, we had created life. I dropped the stick in my hand as if it were going to burn me. It fell to the floor and I bent down to look at it. Positive.

_Marks a battle still feel raw  
>A million pieces of me on the floor<em>

Booth got Broadsky and baby Michael was on the way. I sat in the waiting room of the hospital with the floppy bunny in my hands. My mind was racing of what I had learned this evening. I was going to be a mommy. Booth was…I still had to tell Booth he was going to be a father again. Hodgins brought Michael out to the waiting room to show him off to everyone. I took the moment to go see my best friend.

"How was it?" Brennan

"It was wonderful and beautiful and amazing…" Angela went on a bit more and then I gave her floppy.

"It's from Booth and me." Brennan said.

Angela looked at me a bit odd. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Angela

I looked around Angela's hospital room. My eyes were anywhere but on hers. Slowly they settled on Angela's dark ones. "I'm pregnant." There was a gasp and she mouthed 'Booth?'

I nodded yes. "Does he know yet Bren?" she asked and I nodded no.

"I don't know how or what to tell him. Do you think he will be happy?" Brennan asked

"Come here sweetie." Angela said and I obeyed walking closer to her hospital bed. She took my hand and squeezed it. "A baby is a good thing especially when its parent's love each other the way you two do." Angela said trying to reassure me. "Tell him tonight Bren." Angela squeezed her nervous friends hand once more and gave her a smile.

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
>Can anybody help me with these exit wounds<br>I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose  
>And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds<br>Wounds … where their leaving, the scars you're keeping  
>Exit wounds …. where their leaving, the scars you're keepin<em>

Booth and Brennan walked along the sidewalk. Bones was nervous about something. What was she nervous about? She was speaking of Angela and Hodgins being apprehensive about having Michael. Then again she was Bones and that was a legit statement, but that statement, well it just went with kids. They had no how to books on them.

"Come on Bones the baby is fine. They had a healthy baby they love each other this is the happiest day of their lives." Said Booth

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "You really think that?"

"Of course, why what is it?" he wondered aloud this time.

"I…" she exhaled a breath. "…I'm pregnant you're the father." Her eyes danced back and forth in his nervously awaiting an answer. He smiled and chuckled lightly as she did the same.

After pulling her into an embrace and wiping a few tears from her eyes. They started to walk again, his hand now around her torso "A baby bones." He smiled to himself kissing her chastely on her temple. She looked at him a new glimmer shone in her eyes.

"Your wish came true Booth." Brennan said as they walked.

He was confused. "What wish?"

"The one you made for me. I found love, happiness, and I'm not very good at dancing but a dance doesn't seem particularly hard to find." Brennan said and Booth chuckled.

His eyes drifted from her eyes to her abdomen, "You found a dance Bones. A wonderful, amazingly beautiful dance that I'm sure will march to a very unique beat." Booth said squeezing her closer to him.

She didn't understand what he meant but it didn't matter the words sounded just fine to her ears. She smiled at him letting her eyes meet his momentarily. She then laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. Angela was right, so far, so good. Booth was happy as was she.

Scars, everyone has them, they were a permanent fixture both metaphorically and physically. As they walked together neither would forget the recent scars which had been made; a soldier had been lost in battle. Yet, during that battle two wounded had found each other and were able to stop the blood loss in their own hearts. It was unbeknownst to them while healing the loss in their own hearts, they created an additional one. An extra beat.

Song Exit Wounds by The Script


End file.
